


Next to My Heart

by NatIAm



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jolex, they just miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm
Summary: After spending all day and all night away from each other, Jo finds Alex in an on call room just before her shift begins
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Next to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't even know, okay? Corona left a single functional neuron behind, and that single damn cell came up with this. Who am I to say no? Have fun!

24-hour shifts were always tough for Alex. He attributed this fact to being a homebody. During his residency, he was able to brush the struggle away and spend a week straight inside the hospital if they let him so he could learn as much as possible, but things were different now. He missed his home, he missed his bed, his shower, and his pillow. But most of all, he missed his wife when their schedules were not the same. 

Waking up after a 24-hour shift, though, was a completely different story. It was definitely not the same as waking up in his own bed, but waking up after a long shift meant that he was able to get some sleep, something that those who work long hours in a hospital learn to value quickly. He was able to get a decent amount of it, despite the terrible and hectic day that was now behind him. And although his wife was not going to be back home for the following twelve hours, he was still glad that he was done for the day. 

Rubbing his eyes, Alex sat up on the bed as the door of the on call room opened. 

“You in here?” his wife’s voice made him smile. That was a good way to start the day. 

“Jo” his eyes gleaming as he recognized her silhouette. 

“How are things around here? Not very busy, I’d say” she pointed at his swollen eyes as she put her bag down. 

“Yesterday was crap. Lost an eight year old” Alex looked down, and fidgeted with the pillow that was on his lap. “But at least I got some sleep. And I didn’t expect to see you, so I can’t complain” he sighed. Instead of becoming easier, losing patients was becoming harder and harder for him to deal with as he grew older. 

“I decided to come in a little earlier and round on the floor before starting the day so I could see you” she smiled, placing a kiss in his lips. 

“Good” he rubbed his eyes again, still not completely awake, but watching as she moved around the room until her stomach hit him unexpectedly, making him smile. “Oh, hi, bump. I missed you” Alex placed both hands on it. 

“We missed you too” Jo smiled at his expression looking at her belly while she played with his hair. 

“Did you sleep well?” he looked at her face, hands not letting go of her stomach. 

“Yeah. I am enjoying this whole second trimester thing more than I thought I would” she chuckled. “She just started kicking. Let me see” she grabbed one of his hands and moved to a different spot. 

“You’re getting so strong, tiny” Alex laughed. 

“Tell me about it. All day long. But kicks are definitely stronger when dad is around, huh?” Jo rubbed her own belly while looking at it. 

Alex just stared at her face, in awe of the things they were accomplishing together. “Come here. Get in here with me” he urged her to join him under the blanket.

“The loft feels cold when you’re away” she snuggled up with him. 

“I know, but we’ll both be home tonight. What do you want for dinner? I’ll make sure to have everything ready when you get back home. I know you’ve been really hungry after work these days” he smiled against her cheek. 

“You’re a douchebag. You know that, right?” she turned her face to look at him. 

“What? I’m just trying to make you happy” he shrugged. 

“Can you buy some ice cream?” she shot her best puppy dog eyes at him. 

“For dinner?” he asked, his eyes dropping closed, as he took in her smell. 

“Baby wants it” she answered. 

Alex’s hand moved back to her stomach. “Baby will get it. Don’t worry. Now what do you want for dinner? You know? Food? Real food?” he asked. 

“I’ll let you know later. Right now, your girls just want some cuddles before I have to go” she moved even closer to him. 

Alex placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and drew circles on her stomach. He loved having his girls right where they were: in his arms, right next to his heart.


End file.
